1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical touch technologies and, particularly, to an optical touch system equipped with a display screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screens, such as capacitance touch screens, are widely used in electronic devices to replace keyboards and mice. Capacitance touch screens detect surface locations where contact thereon generates a change in capacitance, with instructions corresponding to the detected locations relayed to the electronic device and, in turn, the instructions are carried out. While input to the electronic devices is simplified, capacitance of the touch screen is easily influenced by environmental factors such as temperature, and humidity. As a result, drifting can occur during detection, affecting accuracy.
Therefore, what is needed is an optical touch system with a touch screen which can overcome the limitations described.